Deadly Vengeance
by Nattravnen
Summary: Finn's brother, Jake is killed by the banana guards who got their orders from the queen and King of the candy kingdom. Finn goes on a friggin journey as he unravels the mystery of why they killed Jake. Violence and rape to its heaviest point ( I think)


(boring lazy personality) So, here's another fanfic brought to you by me. Yeah...

Alright fine! I'll be more of the fanfic writer dude right about now...

(amazing fanfic writer personality) Hey there readers! Here's a story about crazy violence, heavy rape and blood!

(Boring personality)All right how was that for the fanfic writer personality?

Now I'll just shut up and get on with the freakin fanfic

The gleaming, red blade of the demon blood sword penetrated the banana guards chest plate with terrible ease. The banana guards candy blood sprouted from where the red demon blood blade made contact and spreaded though out the guards body. It let out a pained grunt and fell dead on the floor.

The holder of the sword looked around him. Dead banana guards lay all over the place. He place was known as the candy kingdom, directly in front of the palace doors. The person who was holding the sword that slayed almost all of these pathetic guards was none other then Finn the hero.

Well, truth be told he wasn't really a hero anymore. His hero heart had basically exploded the day when IT happened. The day when the candy prince and princess sent their warriors to do something so vile and evil that it made Finn both physically and mentally sick. They told their warriors to kill his beloved brother pal, Jake.

The reason was still unknown. Why had the candy prince and princess, or basically now king and queen, done this? It was downright so damn sudden and explosive that when those damned banana guards appeared both of the brothers where off-guard. But the worst part of it was that it was SO easy to kill Jake, his brother. A simple spear through his heart and Jake fell on the floor, dead. Finn himself was too shocked as to what happened. But the banana guards weren't. The supposed leader of the guards, the killer of Jake, pointed a fruity finger at Finn. A simple gesture that the guards quickly understood. They leveled their spears at Finn, who quickly snapped out of his shocked daze to get the hell outta there. He dodged most of the spears thrown and stabbed at him but others connected. One hit his shoulder and another brushing past his elbow, leaving a bloody scratch on the elbow and a pierced shoulder which both hurt painfully.

Finn hid somewhere until the guards grunted in frustration and left the scene. But right after Finn had tended his wounds in a crappy fashion and went out of the hiding spot, his throat was met with a gleaming blade.

The holder of the blade was the famous other human Fionna along with her stretchy cat Cake. If this happened any other day, Finn would've been to miffed to react fast. But that day was no ordinary day to say the least. So Finn's reflexes quickly took over. He grabbed his sword from his back and dipped himself to the right to dodge Fionna's blade thrust which was supposed to pierce his throat. Finn regained balance and slashed at her feet. Fionna sidestepped outta the way and signaled for Cake to attack. Cake turned into a bow and arrow self and shot herself at Finn.

Finn of course dodged the arrow but was met by a kick to balls from Fionna. He fell to the ground, clutching his testicles, groaning In pain. (Because seriously,a kick to the groin is just downright painful)

Fifi smiled in triumph down at him.

"Nice work, Cake." she says.

"Pleasure, girl." came the reply.

Fionna bent down to Finn, who was still clutching his nuts in agony.

"Now let's bring you to the candy kingdom, eh?" she said to him.

Finn managed to splutter out one word "W-w-why?".

Fionna just laughed, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. "You'll see sooner or later, Finn."

But of course that never happened because just then Finn realized, once and for all, that this was war. Blood to be spilled... Questions to be asked. Revenge to be sought out.

He lashed out with his demon blood sword right at his human counter-part.

She reeled back in quickly enough to dodge the rad blade. With the quaint distraction at hand, Finn jumped up and ran to the door, picking up Jake's dead body on the way, and sprinted out of the tree house with surprising agility. He bolted out of the place and into the darkness.

"Blast it!" Fionna yelled. "He fuckin got away. And so easily too..."

"Chill, girl." said Cake. "We know he'll be goin to the candy kingdom. All we have to do is wait."

And with that said, the two left the tree house and headed towards the candy kingdom.

And Finn indeed headed towards the candy kingdom after hiding out in a cave for almost two months. But what exactly did Finn do in those two months? Well at the first 5 days or so, Finn basically wept for Jake. His brother, friend, homie, bro. Dead. Lifeless. Cold. The simple thought of Jake would easily brim Finn to tears all over again. But time passed and Finn's heart suddenly drastically shifted, turning more solid and...devilish. His heart now beats for blood, violence and death. He buried Jake right after the first week passed, devoid of emotion. Because now he had only one thought in his mind: To avenge his brother in an extremely violent way.

Of course Finn knew that he alone would not be able to singlehandedly defeat the whole friggin cans kingdom. And so with that thought, he did not recruit members, but he decided to train.

And when I mean train, I mean he trained so hard that his height, muscle mass, reflexes, skill, power, intelligence and cunning greatly increased. He was only 18, but he had the look of an intelligent and tough 25 year old marine by the time he had finished his buff training. He was a person that had a heart so black and devoid of life that he basically felt nothing. Only the need for those who planned and hurt his brother to have merciless deaths at his hands. And so he set out on his journey of vengeance. To start, the candy kingdom

And so here we are at where Finn is presently. The candy kingdom. Banana guards lying dead on the floor around him. The gumball guardians heads smashed and destroyed, the giant gumballs inside them spilling out. Finn stood just outside the entrance to the castle where king and queen stayed. He walked silently to the entrance, sword at hand, ready for a quaint surprise waiting for him behind the huge double doors. He put a hand out, grabbed the handle, and threw the huge doors open.

Almost immeadiently after the doors were open, banana guards spilled out, ready to fight and basically die against Finn. And die they did. One by one, falling to the polished floor, deep cuts and wounds all over their bodies, made by Finn's amazingly sharp blade. He continued to stride casually towards the bedchambers of the king and queen. Silent as an owl or a snake. Or both.

As soon as he touched the doors, he smiled to himself. 'Finally.' Finn thought as he swung the doors open.

He stepped in, not sure of what to expect. He thought the king and queen were just there or something. What actually was there was his trusty enemy: Fionna.

She smirked at him, drew her sword, and casually played with its sharp tip.

"Hello, Finn. It's been a long wait. My sword here waited a while. But now it'll finally taste the delicious blood you have." she said.

Finn just looked at her with his emotionless eyes. He suddenly chuckled and drew his own sword, the impressive demon blood blade looking really awesome in the hands of a pro master.

"Please. You think you can take me down, babe? You know you can't. Your just staling me from finding where PB and PG are. In the lab most likely. Brewing up another weird kind of machinery I would say." Finn says.

"Hmm...smart, Finn. They're makin some big machine there to blast your feeakin dick out of your jeans." she snarls Inreply. (BTW Finn's new attire is like black baggy jeans, black converse, the blue shirt, and his ever living white bear hat.)

Cake suddenly appears from behind Finn and shuts the door behind her.

Finn just scoffs in amusement. "Very well. If you insist."

So Finn charges at the duo with extraordinary speed, basically knocking the wind out of surprised Fionna with a deflating uppercut to the stomach while turning around to see Cake throw an elongated huge fist at him. Finn dodges with perpetual ease, stabs the sword down Cake's fist and holds on tight. Cake meows in pain, bringing her fist back to her side. When the fist is already near her, Finn jumps up with his sword and violently slashes down on the poor cat, literally slicing her in half.

The life of the cat ending then and there.

Finn could hear Fionna's scream of disbelief and pain for her sister.

Finn's feet land perfectly on the bloodied floor, blood blowing out of Cake's halves.

Finn turns around just to see a sword fly at him. He lifts his sword up and deflects it with ease.

"You bitching motherfucking assface!"

Screamed Fionna, she flies at him, fists flying as well, but Finn just rolls his eyes and smacks her away. She flies to the nearest wall, smashing a painting, then falling down on a dresser. She's unconscious after that.

Finn suprisingly looks at his hand.

"Fucking inhuman strength." he mutters while grabbing a sturdy bundle of rope from his backpack. He goes over to Fionna's unconscious body then he ties her up like a pro.

Naturally there's still blood everywhere. So Finn just dumps Fionna's bod on the bed and heads out of the door.

'Now' Finn thinks 'Off to the lab to where the queen and her wonderful prince are both waiting for me with this machinery that's supposed to dispose of me with a few blows.'

Finn just smiles to that.

'Well, let's check it out then'

And with that, Finn heads towards the lab in a steady pace.

So how was that? Next chap will have rape and more blood. Yay!


End file.
